


Tell me I'm still your only one, tell me you want to be only mine

by DaMidnighter



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaMidnighter/pseuds/DaMidnighter
Summary: Momo has Yuki all for himself.





	Tell me I'm still your only one, tell me you want to be only mine

Most of the time, he was Yuki of Re:vale, singer, songwriter, Japan’s top idol and a daydream beyond reach of countless fans. But tonight, he was only Yuki of Re:vale’s Momo, his friend, lover, his everything. And Momo made damn sure it was going to stay that way.

Straddling Yuki above the man’s thighs, he watched his boyfriend’s slender wrists experimentally tug against his restraints, the metal chain of the padded handcuffs giving off a tiny clink. Yuki sighed and laid his arms to relax above his head on the bed, lazily gazing up at Momo. Despite the domineering manner in which he’d led Yuki to the bedroom, pushed him down and tied him to the bed, the man was blushing furiously. The reddened cheeks and ears were a rather amusing combination with the decidedly lascivious smile on his lover’s face, but Yuki decided against pointing it out. He liked this determined Momo, a Momo that knew what he wanted and had the confidence to go for it, grown out of the phase where he stopped at every step to ask if it was alright to proceed.

“It’s not like I was going to run away…”, he murmured coyly and indicated toward the handcuffs with his eyes. Momo’s gaze softened and he leaned down.

“I know. But now nobody can take you away from me,” he growled, brought their faces so close he knew Yuki could feel his hot breath, enjoyed the effect his possessive tone had as he saw the faint flush on the man’s beautiful features and the subtle twitch of graceful hips. Slight as the reaction was, Momo knew he was the only one allowed to see that and more, and the thought shot like lightning to his groin. This Yuki, beautiful in his restrained yearning, was all his… all his and yet he wanted more, to lock up his gentle lover to keep him safe from the world and shower him with love and affection… to drown Yuki in his love, and kisses… fill Yuki with his love and his cock… The thought erected a small frustrated groan from Momo, he needed to have Yuki now and hastily locked their lips, earning a small surprised yelp into the kiss from Yuki. 

Momo hungrily deepened the kiss and lowered his body further, brushed his erection against a surprisingly hard Yuki, groaned into his obedient mouth before breaking the contact to move lower on his lover’s body. With his arms forced up, the long-haired man’s armpits looked deliciously vulnerable, and Momo couldn’t resist a quick tickle, rewarding him with a barely stifled laughter and a whimper of “H-hey, no fair…!” Satisfied, he moved on, sliding his hands firmly along the slim chest clad in a plain, thin shirt. Reaching the hem his strong hands slid under the garment and started dragging it up, moving his palms in slow circular motions along the fair skin, feeling up his lover and adjusting the pressure as Yuki’s body reacted to him.

Momo hiked the shirt up to reveal the slowly heaving chest and leaned in to kiss a perky nipple, brushing over the other with a thumb and relished in the tiny gasps escaping his lover’s lips. Usually he loved teasing Yuki to his limit, squeezing out those adorable reactions until Yuki caved and pleaded him to move on, but this time he was too impatient for long foreplay, grunting as he hoisted himself up. Yuki watched closely as the man slid his legs apart and took a position between them, almost ripping his slacks open and yanking them off his hips. Momo only paused to thoroughly grope Yuki’s slender ass before sliding down his silky high-end brand underwear to finally reach his expectant cock. 

Momo tentatively grabbed the member at its base, felt it twitch in excited response to the attention and grinned before sliding his fist slowly and gently along the shaft, slowly and teasing. Yuki’s breathing grew heavy, inhaling sharply when he got what he wanted and Momo squeezed him harder, trying to shake his hips in frustration to get more friction when the palm around him was too soft, too gentle. Momo enjoyed the impatient reaction and devilishly released his hold, only sliding a single finger along the erection, eliciting a sad whimper from Yuki. His lover’s frustration also reminded Momo of the tension in his groin, and he moved to free the rest of Yuki’s legs and tossed the trousers and briefs aside. 

While grabbing from his pocket the lube he’d prepared and coating some fingers with it, he observed the beautiful man splayed in front of him. Save for his arms and shoulders, all of the top idol’s pale skin was bare for Momo to see, touch, tease… he wanted to mark Yuki and show everyone the gentle, talented man belonged only to him… but that was something he could not do. Instead, he placed his hand deep between Yuki’s legs and slowly slid it towards the knee, guiding the man to obediently spread his legs more. They locked eyes for a moment, a primal hunger shared in their gazes. Momo brought his slickened fingers down and in a gentle, familiar motion, slid his index finger through Yuki’s entrance. The man sighed in pleasure at finally having something inside him and pushed his hips downwards to fill himself more. Momo smirked at the reaction and obliged, sliding in another digit. He spun his fingers, hooked the tips, slowly withdrew them while pushing them apart, plunged them back in. He enjoyed Yuki’s squirming and soft gasps and did everything to draw out more, more, inserted another finger and his Yuki moaned so adorably, he would probably come just from fingering if Momo kept at it… but that wasn’t what he wanted, he wanted to keep pleasuring his sexy Yuki, keep him wriggling and panting and make him unable to hold back his moans, lose control and beg, beg Momo to fuck him hard, harder, harder, please---

Momo grunted and swiftly pulled his fingers out to fumble with his trousers, wrestled the zipper open and pulled both them and his underwear down in one fell swoop, then grabbed the lube and his cock and sloppily coated it slick. Yuki was watching him, staring at him stroking along the hard length, and Momo wanted to put on a show for his lover but it was so hot, too hot, he wanted Yuki so bad… He lined himself up with Yuki’s hole, made eye contact to confirm, Yuki’s cloudy eyes and drooping mouth said he wanted it just as bad better than any words ever could, Momo inhaled and pushed in. His tip penetrated Yuki, both groaned at the intimate sensation, Momo entered deeper, Yuki felt so damn good, his walls constricting eagerly around Momo’s hardness. Slowly and tentatively, he pushed in and out, repeated a few times, easily found the angle that that drove Yuki crazy and used it to draw out heated moans from the beautiful idol. As he pounded in, Momo savoured every bit of the lewd sight of Yuki moving his hips in rhythm to the cock sinking into his body, fingers digging into his palms when he couldn’t reach anything to grasp, indecent noises escaping his lips in overwhelming waves of pleasure. 

“Aaah, ahh, aahh…!” the man’s voice reached a certain tone that caused Momo to slow down.

“Not yet, darling…” he murmured and shifted pace, moving slower, Yuki whined in disappointment from the resulting lack of climax. He clenched around Momo in desperation and in response Momo stopped his hips entirely, instead learning over his lover. 

“Nhg… Momo…” Yuki huffed.

“Patience… I’ll make it even better than normal…” he whispered in response, smiled and reached to stroke Yuki’s hair. The frustration in Yuki’s gaze gave way to trust and desire, he relaxed under Momo’s touch and soon felt slow, gentle movement inside again. He tried to match their movements together, like they were dancing, a heated dance of lust only for the two of them. Their breath in sync, joined bodies grinding pleasure out of each other, there was no world outside just the two of them. Yuki wrapped his legs around Momo, he wanted to embrace and kiss his love but his hands were still restrained, he wanted to rip Momo’s shirt off and fondle his sporty chest but his tied hands couldn’t reach, he was at Momo’s mercy to do with as the man pleased… not that he minded that, his body and soul belonged to the light of his life, anyway, he wanted to make him happy…

Momo brought his body back up, caressed a beautiful pale leg gently circling to his back, then gently slid his left hand down along Yuki’s body, absent-mindedly wondering if the man noticed the metal of his ring against his bare skin. Momo gently wrapped his palm around the expectant cock nodding along their movement and sluggishly massaged along it, careful not to take him too far too fast, but enough to elicit an increase in gasps escaping Yuki’s lips. Momo kept their pace steady and savored listening to all the intimate sounds Yuki was making, tiny moans and his sensual breathing… until he hastened the pace, thrust into Yuki with more force, tightened his grip on Yuki’s heated length. 

“Mm… aahh, Momo…” Yuki panted, the heat building up again, Momo was so big and hot inside him, the friction on his walls was driving him mad and Momo hitting him deep made his whole body scream in pleasure. Yuki’s thoughts were getting so cloudy, he couldn’t hold together a thought other than Momo, Momo, right there, filling him so perfectly, it was so hot, his dick had spilled precum over his stomach as Momo was pumping it. Yuki threw his head back in pleasure, he moaned so loud he would have been embarrassed had he cared about anything other than Momo, his Momo, fucking him so good and loving, the heat was overwhelming, his body jolted, he was so close—

“Momo, I’m, ah, aah..! W, wha--” Yuki’s moans turned to confused gasping. Momo had stopped moving again, he also released most of his hold on Yuki’s erection, only squeezing near the tip. He watched Yuki’s expression as he eased back from the edge and stared back at Momo with frustrated desire as his mind returned to work enough to convey what he felt was being denied release again. Yuki yanked at his bindings.

“Momooo… please,” he whined, breath still uneven, lightly kicking his lover in the back, but when Momo laughed, that warm sweet apologetic giggle, all was already forgiven. Momo reached to caress Yuki’s cheek and slid a finger over his lips, then took a deep breath and resumed his movement, breached deep, deep inside the love of his life, drew back outward, groaned in the tightness around his cock, sought Yuki’s sensitive spots and hit them over, over, again, gently then rougher, he’d been trying to make it last to play with bringing Yuki to the edge but he was reaching his own limit… Hot, throbbing, hot, he was just about ready to burst by now, Yuki was so damn hot, both his looks and inside, Momo was the luckiest man alive to have him…

“Yuki… aah… Yuki…!” he panted, Yuki, too, was moaning his name between gasps, both deep in their shared ecstasy. Momo buried himself deep inside Yuki over, over, faster, faster, clasped Yuki’s swelled cock and hastily stroked its length, he heard Yuki’s breath hitch, his entire body shudder, throw his head back in bliss built up from the delayed orgasm. Yuki’s ass clamped down on Momo as he spilled on his stomach and Momo’s hand. Yuki was so unbelievably beautiful, Momo gasped as his vision went white, a shockwave dashed through his body, he came groaning Yuki’s name, still thrusting into the hot mess, gasping before his mind returned and senses stabled. Momo withdrew his emptied dick, hastily wiped Yuki’s cum on his thigh - leaving the mess for later, and leaned over to lay on his elbows above Yuki, chest heaving as he reeled from the climax.

“Hey there handsome”, Momo cooed, stroking Yuki’s hair with his cleaner hand. Yuki lazily opened his eyes, blinked before he returned Momo’s loving gaze. 

“Nnh. That was… whoa.”

Momo giggled. 

“Knew you’d like.”

He leaned in closer and gently took Yuki’s lower lip between his lips, felt Yuki respond with pushing his tongue against his mouth, Momo closed his eyes and brushed their lips together. 

“Mm… maybe next time I should tie you up… and have my way with you…” Yuki mumbled between kissing. Feigning shock, Momo withdrew a bit. 

“Gasp! Is my darling secretly a kinky pervert?!” 

Yuki chuckled.

“You were the one that started it, though…”

“Oh, right. I guess it’s both of us, then! Top idols by day, kinky deviants by night!”

Yuki sputtered and laughed.

“Should we suggest it to Okarin as our new tagline?”

Momo dramatically thought about it.

“Hmm… maybe not. Maybe it’s best kept just between us.” 

He kissed Yuki again. 

“Just between us…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't written anything for a while, but I've been led to believe the best way to get writing is to write?! Plus, reading i7 fics by more talented writers inspired me... It's not very well planned out on the whole, sorry about that. I went overboard with the "ongoing intense flow-of-thought" thing... I'll try to improve on that.
> 
> Momo has more than once mentioned wanting to lock Yuki up and handcuff him, how is there not more bondage stuff of them?!? (;A; )  
> ...and then I didn't bring up the tying up aspect as much as I wanted... Maybe next time?! Ahaha... 
> 
> Anyway thanks to [Lex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooomoo/profile) for being my reader guinea pig, and the suggestions~ w 
> 
> ...ah, I'm so embarrassed now. /w\ Thank you for reading, I appreciate it!!


End file.
